


Can you feel it?

by whereJIJisalive



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Project Runway (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereJIJisalive/pseuds/whereJIJisalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua is not his type at all. What does that tell you about his healing process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you feel it?

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of past Adam/Sauli and Adam/Brad. 
> 
> You also don't need to be familiar with Joshua or his season of Project Runway to read this, but I would recommend finding a picture. :)

”You know, you're not usually what I go for,” Adam says as he puts his arm around Joshua's shoulder. They're in one of Adam's chauffeur-driven cars, going back to his place in LA. 

“As long as usually isn't right now, honey, I don't care about that,” Josh whispers against Adam's ear in a slightly sultry voice that Adam normally would've disliked. Right now though, after everything, meeting Josh again is both a blessing and a curse. 

They first met while taping Project Runway last summer. Josh had been flirting with him relentlessly, both on and off camera, and although he hadn't been expecting it at the time, Adam had enjoyed the attention. 

He smiles and turns his head to meet his companion's lips in a swift, almost introductory kiss. Josh reminds him of Brad, with a bit more chub and a stronger jaw, and he's been best friends with Brad for so long he's not sure if he finds Josh sexually attractive or just a symbol of the support he really needs. Now that Brad is always busy with Husbands, they haven't been able to talk much, and he misses his ex.

For support he's got Tommy, of course, and he sees Tommy nearly every day. To be honest he's probably the one who knows him the best right now. Not including Sauli. And there's that knife twisting in his heart again. Their breakup is still kind of raw. But he's moving on. He's determined to move on. And since the chaste kiss with Joshua had proven quite satisfactory, he determinedly leans in for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Might possibly continue this at some point, but as it looks now, it stays a drabble.


End file.
